1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storable seating unit for access by a wheelchair such as, for example, stadium seats or arena seats.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is well understood that seating for handicapped individuals in wheelchairs is difficult to provide in stadiums and arenas due to the rigid structure of the fixed seating, leaving little or no flexibility of seating to accommodate individuals who may be handicapped and require a wheelchair. Thus there has been a strong desire for providing storable stadium seating which has the flexibility of accommodating individuals of all types while providing a uniform design and being aesthetically pleasing. Heretofore it has been necessary to designate special areas to accommodate only individuals in wheelchairs, which areas are basically in the form of open areas near guardrails, these areas being dispersed throughout designated areas of stadiums and arenas and thus not allowing handicapped individuals to be seated with individuals who are not handicapped. Thus, handicapped individuals have not been able to easily socialize with non-handicapped individuals during events occurring at stadiums and arenas. There has therefore been recognized a need for providing seating which allows handicapped individuals to mix socially with others and to do so in an easy and convenient manner without drawing attention to their disabilities and without obstructing entrances and exits.